dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Creation Myth (A Most Sensational Trial)
The Creation Myth of A Most Sensational Trial is a large part of the overall conflict found in A Most Sensational Trial. It has more to do with science than supernatural powers, which is one of the reasons why supernaturals look down on humans so much, for claiming that, they, too, ( supernaturals ) come from the laws of physics and science, despite the fact that the resulting beings gained far greater powers than humans did. This will eventually tie into Halo's timeline, but that shall not be discussed here. ( Hint: A lot of God's statements are LIES! ) The Beginning In the beginning, there was nothing. Then the Big Bang happened. And then, after the Big Bang happened, among the galaxies, stars, and matter that had been created by the Bang, were two curious beings. Both were not carbon-based life forms. One was a being that we would now call God, and the other was a being that we would call the Darkness, '''or '''Trihexa. Or the 666. ''' '''God '''was happy to float around and bask in the beauty of the galaxies, stars, and other matter. '''God '''also had immense manipulation of space, time, and matter in accordance with the laws of physics. Although this meant that '''He '''was not omnipotent, '''He '''was pretty darn close to that. The other being, '''the Darkness, fed on stars and planets, eating them as it went. It just fed mindlessly, and it fed on and and on until it reached the section of space in which God '''was currently residing. '''The Darkness '''wanted to consume '''God, '''but it failed. Even so, it took all of '''His '''strength just to keep it at bay. So, while fighting '''the Darkness, He '''came up with an idea. '''He would make beings that would help Him in the fight! And so, God '''stunned '''the Darkness '''for a bit, allowing '''Him to retreat, where He fashioned His assistants, the Angels. The Angels were, in order of their creation; *'MICHAEL, '''the Sword of God, first of '''Gods creations and '''His '''lieutenant after the fall of Lucifer *'HELEL', the Prince of Dawn, greatest of '''Gods creations, but also the most prideful; originally '''Gods most trusted lieutenant *'GABRIEL', the Messenger of God, one of the three females; the most zealous of the angels *'RAPHAEL, the Healer of God, the most reasonable of the angels *'''URIEL, the Flame of God, inventor of Holy Fire, and one of the three female angels. After the creation of the first five angels, God 'then decided to create five more angels. *'Sandalphon, the Archangel of Might, Commander of Heaven's armies *'Metatron', the Archangel of Wisdom; he was the Heavenly Scribe, as well as the Chancellor of Heaven; he left Heaven following the end of the Great War *'Raguel, '''the Archangel of Justice, keeper of Heaven's laws and the judge of Heaven; he became Chancellor of Heaven following the end of the Great War and Metatron's departure *'Ramiel', the Archangel of Hope, anointer of the prophets; he also guides the souls of the faithful into the Third Heaven. *'Raziel', the Archangel of Mysteries, keeper of mysteries and secrets; he is Heaven's "weapons-keeper" and the inventor of magic. He is also the author of the ''Book of Raziel ''and other esoteric magical texts. *'Sariel, the Archangel of Death, entrusted with the basic ''concept ''of Death; also the lone female besides Gabriel and Uriel. '''God '''and the archangels then fought a terrible war against '''the Darkness, ravaging much of the local solar system in the process. In fact, it was the archangels who held back the Darkness, embattering it with all their power and might. Chief among them was Helel, greatest of the archangels, who, by himself, managed to hold the Darkness' attention longer than any of his brothers or sisters did. This precious time was all that was needed for God '''to sweep in and place thousands of mystical seals upon '''the Darkness, sealing it away. As a reward for both his power and his service, Helel became God's most trusted lieutenant. After the creation of these first eleven angels, God felt a need to populate his new dominion. The Lord then made the Dominions, the lords of angels ( Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Kokabile, Penemue, Tamiel, Jofiel, Cassiel, Ezekiel, and many others were part of this ) and the Powers, the commanders of angels, before finally making the angels themselves ( which included Raynare ). Ten thousand times ten thousand they were, equaling one hundred million in all, and all were unwaveringly loyal to their maker. With their backing, God '''claimed the title of Lord of the Universe, Master of All. The cosmic residue left over from this great battle began to take life, mixing with the leftover essence from making the angels forming proto-beings. Some were extremely weak, while some were almost as powerful as '''God Himself ( such as Shiva, etc. ) But they weren't called that back then. They were just proto-beings, and the angels fell upon them with the intent to kill, before being stopped by God, for He '''declared '''Himself '''a merciful Lord, and bade the angels to leave the proto-beings alone. The angels promptly did, for they were falling head over heels to listen to '''God. Except for Helel. But Helel hid his feelings. He felt that the proto-beings should be slaughtered, but, even he was apt to follow his Father's commands. With the war over, God '''then created Heaven for the angels to live in. The gap between the rest of the Universe and the newly made Heaven was used to seal the newly formed Great Red and Ophis in, since they were roughly equal to '''God in strength, which means a lot of power. Then He created organic compounds, and chose Earth as the first place for His beta-test of life. He set the compounds on the world, and waited. The Rise of Life Life arose. The Cambrian Explosion, the Age of Fishes, the vast extent of the Dinosaurs, the rise of mammals. All were watched over by God '''and '''His '''angels. '''He '''also set down the limitations of mortal life once he finished making said organic compounds. Well, not the dinosaurs. '''God '''tired of watching the dinosaurs, but he couldn't kill his own creations which had evolved from the organic compounds that he had set down so long ago. So when an asteroid randomly hit Earth, '''God '''didn't do anything to stop it. But when '''He '''decided to wipe the Earth clean, '''He '''found that mammals rose among the bones of their forebears, so he let them rise. Somewhere around the late Eocene, the proto-beings at last abandoned Heaven and began hiding on the Earth. The Cenozoic Era then proceeded, and among the many curious species that evolved was, you guessed it, HUMANS! ''Timshel '' '''God '''had waited long enough. One day, '''He '''came up with the concept of independence. Independence and consciousness was '''His '''revolutionary idea. Look at the animals of the Earth. They were independent of Heaven's rule, sure, but they were dumb beasts. The angels, on the other hand, were intelligent and thinking creatures, yet slaves to '''His '''will. The closest to 'free will' were the proto-beings, but the proto-beings ( we shall call them proto-gods from now on ) weren't really '''His '''creations. They had obtained independence, because independence was in their nature. So, one day, '''God '''laid down independence on the newly evolved humans. '''He made them intelligent, raising them to the equal of angels and the proto-gods, but then He '''gave them free will. Freedom to chose whether or not they followed Heaven's will or not. Freedom, because freedom is the right of all living things. Which also led to the fall of man, which would eventually prove to be '''God's downfall. The War in Heaven (Brief Note: Sariel got her role as Archangel of Death sometime around here. ) After giving humans the right of free will and independence, God waited several thousand years, until the age of the Assyrian and Neo-Babylonian empires were nigh. Around this time, the archangel Raziel created magic as a way to manipulate matter and energy in a faster way, and certain humans took up this, becoming the first magicians. God 'was infernally incensed by this, but Raphael, ever the negotiator, pleaded with his Father to spare Raziel for his sins. Raziel was spared, of course, but that wasn't really the main issue in Heaven right now. It was ''Timshel. The arguing angels coalesced into three factions- one which believed that '''God '''was absolutely justified in doing so; one which believed that humans shouldn't be allowed to choose if they follow '''God '''or not, but that they shouldn't dispute '''God's judgement, and finally, one that believed that God '''was ''wrong ''for doing so. The most prominent member of this faction was none other than Helel, the Prince of Dawn. Helel, as the second-most powerful being in all of the Universe ( Great Red, Ophis, and the Darkness notwithstanding ) despaired of this. Even before humanity, Helel had always harbored some desire of taking the Throne of Heaven for himself and becoming Lord of the Universe, but he had concealed his feelings like any good angel and continued to serve '''God's '''will, despite his thoughts. But then '''God '''commanded angels to bow before men. That was the final straw. Thus began the War in Heaven. Helel captured Fifth Heaven quickly and convinced the angels in there to follow his cause, which made for nearly a third of Heaven under his banner. With this powerful force behind him, Helel then marched right up to Seventh Heaven, where he was confronted by his fellow archangels. "Stop," Michael shouts, "stop, in the name of our Father, I command you!" "Stop?!" Helel snarls back. "Stop? The angels are blind, Michael. But I will make them see." He gestures to his followers, among them Azazel, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Shemhazai, Penemue, Tamiel, and countless other like-minded angels. Somewhere in there is Raynare. "Our Father is corrupt!" Helel bellows, shaking his fist at the archangels. "He claims to be all-knowing and all-powerful! But by giving humanity ''independence, ''He has brought upon Himself error and ruin. And to correct His mistake, what does He do? He makes us, the Host of Heaven, most powerful and glorious, ''bow ''to humans! Which is why He must be removed! He must DIE!" Helel's followers all cheer mightily. Michael begins to speak, but a new presence appears. It is Gabriel, the Messenger of Heaven, and the most zealous of angels- her belief in God is legendary even among angels, who themselves are faithful believers in His message. "Humanity is not the face of heresy," the archangel growls. "They sin and commit debaucheries that the Heavens shudder to hear about. But our Father has commanded us to bow down to them, and because we are good sons and daughters, we have bowed to them, as heretical as they are." "But ''you ''have not bowed, Helel! ''You ''have not bowed, Azazel! And you, Shemhazai! Baraqiel! Penemue! Tamiel! ''That ''is the true face of heresy, and you must be eliminated! Behind you are all the angels of Fifth Heaven, who have been corrupted by your lies! You claim to be '''God?! Come and get it, blasphemer!" The battle was rather one-sided- 33 million angels and one super-powerful archangel versus ten archangels. Who do you think won? Gabriel herself personally cast pretty much all of Lucifer's followers from Heaven. Raphael personally grabbed Azazel, bound him, and hurled him from the Heavens with such force that he practically caused a nuclear explosion in the desert where he landed. Penemue was cast out by Uriel; Tamiel Fell as he attempted to strike Sandalphon. Baraqiel and Shemhazai were a little bit smarter- they ganged up on Sariel, who, as every angel knew, was the weakest of the archangels. Sariel grabbed Baraqiel and Shemhazai by her little hands and threw them out of Heaven screaming as they plummeted into the oceans, which ended up sinking Atlantis. That left only Helel. However, the Prince of Dawn was pissed. Unimaginably so. He engaged all ten archangels at the same time, fighting tooth and nail. He smashed Sariel in the face, threw Sandalphon all the way back to First Heaven, stomped on Uriel, kicked Raphael into unconsciousness, pummeled Raziel into submission, sent Raguel flying backwards with such force he cracked his neck on a pillar ( which didn't kill the Archangel of Justice ), scared off Ramiel just by shouting at him, and took Metatron's scrolls and stuffed them down his throat. Michael and Gabriel then fought Helel, and it seemed that they might get the better hand over the Prince of Dawn. Then he grabbed them both, beat them into next week, and cast them aside like ragdolls. Which is sad, since Helel and Gabriel really got along, and so did Helel and Michael. He loved Michael as an older brother and idol; he adored Gabriel as a little sister and taught her many things about the ways of magic and power. To do this to his two favorite siblings hurt the Prince of Dawn, and it slowed down his otherwise jubilant step as he marched up to Seventh Heaven, ready to do battle with God Himself. But the Lord was too busy tinkering with his newest inventions, only hearing about the angelic war just now. Angered, He '''stormed out and began berating Helel, who then proceeded to strike his Father in the face. It went something like this- ''DID YOU JUST STRIKE ME, HELEL? '' '''I did, Father. And you know why? Because you are one deluded fool. You made us angels worship humanity, and for what? They are wretched creatures, not deserving of our respect. ( God '''looks over at the critically injured archangels, strewn around the gates of Seventh Heaven ) ''YOU DID ALL THIS? WHY? '' 'Because ''someone ''didn't want to talk to me. Because someone didn't want to hear what I had to say. Because SOMEONE didn't want to hear what his most TRUSTED son had to SAY! ' ''THEN YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN THE HUMANS YOU CLAIM TO HATE. '' 'I am BETTER than them, Father! They are incompetent wretches, living in drudgery and fear, and they even worship those abominations that you commanded us to spare so long ago, when we fought the Darkness! ' ''THEY HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE. YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS WOULD NOT. CANNOT. YOU HAVE REALIZED IT, THEN. ALL OF HEAVEN CANNOT CHOOSE WHAT TO FOLLOW. THEY MUST BE TOLD. THEY MUST BE FORCED. IT IS ENTIRELY ARBITRARY, AND THAT WAS WHY YOU WERE MY FAVORITE SON. YOU COULD ENFORCE THAT. YOU WERE THE GREATEST, MOST POWERFUL, MOST BEAUTIFUL, MOST INTELLIGENT. YOU WERE- '' 'Were, Father? No! I AM! I AM THE GREATEST ANGEL! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE GOD! ' A sickening sound comes from behind 'God '''and Helel. '''God was always fit to be God, Helel. Maybe it's ''you ''that's not fit to be an archangel anymore. You don't deserve that title. ' With a single motion, the wounded Gabriel grabs Helel by the back, wrenches him back, and casts him from the Heavens. Helel's fall was so great that humans who witnessed that said that they saw a star falling from the sky- the morning star. From there onwards, Helel would have a new epithet- the Morningstar. And the things that Helel would wreak would affect all history for ever and ever. Sowing of the Seeds of War, Part 1: The Fallen Organize The Fallen were now on Earth. Bereft of purpose, of cohesiveness, of leadership, the Fallen began to pervade human society, drinking, whoring, and doing whatever they wanted, spreading sin to humanity and causing the damning of our souls. At this stage in time their powers had not been so completely depleted yet, and so for a time the Fallen lived as gods and kings. It is speculated that many of the pagan gods mentioned in the Bible were actually fallen angels. But in time their powers waned, and the strongest of them- who by chance happened to be the fallen Dominions- went out to seek purpose. And so they found the bitter and depressed Helel, who, because he was an archangel, still had full command of his powers. "Leave me alone," the Prince of Dawn groans, waving a hand at the delegation. Azazel looks back at his fellow Dominions, confusion spreading across his face. After all, Helel had been the one in Heaven wanting to become '''God. "O Helel," Penemue says carefully, stepping forward, "Was your ambition not to become God Himself?" The fallen Archangel twists his head back so violently that Penemue shudders. "Leave me be, Penemue!" "Oh dear," Kokabiel mutters, more to himself than anyone, "Someone's throwing a temper tantrum." "Do '''you '''have a better idea, Kokabiel?" the Archangel says, red eyes glowing. Kokabiel looks at his fellow Dominions, and sighs in disgust. "We came here with the intention of offering you the crown, to be the leader of us Fallen on Earth. You alone still have full hold over your might as an Archangel, and as such there is no other position but that for you, Helel. There was a reason that Father put you up to be Steward of Heaven." Helel looks on. Nothing can be gleaned from the Archangel's face. From his cloak, Shemhazai withdraws a crown. It is a simple black crown, ugly and mishapen. Yet the Fallen made it that way, to remind themselves of the pain they had suffered on Earth. "For you, Helel," the Dominion says, kneeling down and offering the crown to Helel. The others do the same. Helel gives the ugly black crown a good, long, look, before laughing. "I don't want it," the Archangel says. "One of you, take it." And with that, Helel disappears. The Dominions all look at each other. And they fight for it, at least until Azazel pries the crown from Tamiel's grasp and places it on his head. He then socks Penemue in the stomach and smashes Kokabiel across the head. Shemhazai and Baraqiel nod and jump on Amaros and Sahariel, beating the two to the ground. Azazel grins. "Well, that's it, then. Helel just passed the throne over to anyone who'll take it. And '''I'm '''taking it." The defeated Dominions glance at Azazel, Shemhazai, and Baraqiel. Then they look at the mishapen, sharp-pointed crown on Azazel's head. Then they grudgingly kneel before Azazel, the new Governor-General of the Fallen. Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon Terminology